


Rest & Restoration

by ZaeBee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, POV Second Person, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaeBee/pseuds/ZaeBee
Summary: Restoring the Firmament is back breaking work and sometimes the thought of coming home to G'raha Tia is the only thing that keeps you going.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 13





	Rest & Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing in 2nd person so go easy on me ^^

8 hours in the diadem, then at least half as much spent crafting till the intense last few hours of back breaking building that almost didn’t even get done in time. It was all you could do to just barely make your way home. And if it wasn’t for the site you saw the moment the door opened, you’d have collapsed right then and there. Those red eyes, red hair, red ears. It gave you the final surge of energy you'd need to reach him. 

“Welcome home-” he could barely even finish his sentence before you rushed into his arms, practically knocking him and yourself to the couch—that was luckily behind him.

"I'm soooo tired, Raha!" You whined and just laid there, holding him as he held you. Only half your body rested on the couch. Your face was buried in G'raha's clothes. He gave a sombre smile and softly patted your head. "You know you don't have to wipe yourself out every single day…" 

"Mmm…" you just tried burying your head even further, then speaking even more muffled. "It's just we finally have some peace again and I want to get as much done as possible while it lasts…" 

"And what will happen when you get sick from overworking?" 

"You'll take care of me?" You looked up with pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." G'raha gave a gentle kiss to your forehead before speaking again. "But besides your health—which I care most about I might add—I also meant your progress will be delayed and you won't end up getting as much done."

"I know that!!" You whined again. And again buried your face back into your boyfriend. He just sighed. But then "you did a good job today, I just wish you'd take care of yourself better…" he started patting your head again.

"I know, I'm sorry…" you spoke muffled. 

"You don't have to do everything by yourself, y'know?" 

"Does that mean you'll come to the diadem with me?" 

"I fear, I'd just get in the way…"

"I can help train you!" You looked up excited "or maybe Tataru can help you with crafting!"

He just smiled. Well not 'just' it was a look he had given you many many times before but that didn't change how it made you feel or what it meant. Everything about it sent your head into a pleasant mess where nothing else seemed to matter. There was only him and you. 

You lifted your body. Then raising an arm to his shoulder and pulling yourself up further. He met you halfway, or as far as he could. And with a final push, your lips met his. 

After that, you grinned like a child and just snuggled up to his chest, listening to his soft purrs, as you began to fall asleep. You didn't exactly want to fall asleep here but you didn't seem to have much of a choice and stopped caring the more you listened to his purr while your head was being pet. And especially once he whispered:

"I love you." And you very, very sleepily tried saying it back. 

Usually, the problem would be a cat falling asleep on you and then being unable to move—but this time the cat had been fallen asleep on. He wasn't in any rush yet, however. And like a cat, he was rather stealthy. So much so that you didn't even notice when he did finally move. Or even the blanket he left you with. 

It wasn't sound that eventually woke you, but smell—of something burning. And then your mind raced to the sight of a great fire raging all around you in a circle, and the beast within it. Ifrit. You shot up awake—your senses overworking, heart-pounding, and just an immense feeling of dread and despair as your continued to heart sink, as the world seemed to crumble around you.

Your weapon was in your hands before you'd even realise. But there was no fire around, only smoke. Still, you rushed to the source. What you saw wasn't the crimson flames of destruction but the cherry eyes, and rosey hair of your boyfriend. And he very quickly realised he had woken you, leaving the pan in the sink, spinning around—his ears standing in a panic. 

"Oh no…"

The stress of possibility left you. Finally breathed, your shoulders loosened and your heart calmed. 

"Were you… just trying to…" You noticed the ingredients lying around, a specific assortment that could only make a few things, one of them being your favourite dish. But it wasn't easy to cook. "Babe…" wasn't something you said often but sometimes this one Miqo'te would do something absolutely adorable and the word would leave your mouth without even thinking about it. He tried making it, your favourite dish. 

"S-so-" G'raha tried apologising, even before seeing tears well in your eyes. And it was lucky he had put the pan down beforehand, otherwise, you'd have knocked it free when you tackled him with another hug once again. though this time it wasn't your full weight, as you weren't collapsing from exhaustion, your heart just swelled uncontrollably. 

"Don't apologise!"

"I just wish I could… help you, even if it's just food or-" 

"You already help me so much you have no idea!" 

"Huh?" G'raha wasn't dumb but…

"Just being there for me when I need you to catch me is enough! Just reassuring you love me, not just by saying it but the little things too is enough! Just wanting to help is enough…" 

"Oh." G'raha wasn't dumb by any means but he had trouble realising his worth. There was no value to love or showing it. Simply doing it and being there was enough. He thought you wanted someone who could be on your level with everything but that wasn't the case at all. 

"I'm dumb." He smiled

"Hey-" he stopped you with a kiss. It wasn't often he was so forward. At least not like this. 

The smoke had cleared by now. But the kitchen was empty along with the other rooms. On the streets of Mor Dhona, you walked with G'raha, swinging his hand with yours, a great smile on your face and a sombre one on his. Though his tail swung side to side faster than usual and his ears perked. 

You headed to the bar for dinner. It didn't have the best food or your favourites but it wasn't bad by any means. The atmosphere was especially pleasant thanks to a certain bard. But all that really mattered was you'd eat and drink with G'raha Tia, and then return home with him, and sleep in the same bed and awake looking at his sleeping face or to him looking at you. And then you'd stay together awhile before anything else. In that calm moment where nothing else mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing atleast 2 more G'raha/wol fics (something in 3rd, and first person too. But I could   
> also continue this.) So stay tuned for those!!


End file.
